


the cyclone - group chat

by elysian_qc



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Humor, Innuendo, Multi, Texting, it's literally just a gc fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysian_qc/pseuds/elysian_qc
Summary: moby dick added 197, eq queen, sad, super fun guy, peek frean, tiny genius, and smol chemist to the chat.moby dick changed the chat name to THE CYCLONEsmol chemist: wtf is this//or, the group chat fic no one asked for





	1. toby's insane, but that's been knew

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I was trying to write a multichip fic, and then this happened... enjoy
> 
> though it may be obvious:
> 
> 197 - Walter  
> eq queen - Paige  
> sad - Happy  
> moby dick - Toby  
> smol chemist - Flo  
> tiny genius - Ralph  
> super fun guy - Sly  
> peek frean - Cabe
> 
> And I will most likely be adding more people later on
> 
> And check the tags, this is a teenage/high school au as well

moby dick added 197, eq queen, sad, super fun guy, peek frean, tiny genius, and smol chemist to the chat.

moby dick changed the chat name to THE CYCLONE

smol chemist: wtf is this

smol chemist: and how many times do i have to say i'm not part of your little team

moby dick: we'll reel u in soon enough ;)

smol chemist: ...

smol chemist: ew

eq queen: what is this and why is my brother here too

tiny genius: sup

moby dick: opps this was supposed to be for us only

tiny genius: i'm smarter than all of u

tiny genius: i can totally be here

eq queen removed tiny genius from the chat

moby dick: ohhhh betrayal 

197: what is this

moby dick: our very own group chat :)

sad: whyyyyyy

super fun guy: i'm trying to do hw you're all bothering me

moby dick: hurtfulllllll

sad: u've been watching too much suite life on deck again haven't u?

moby dick: nnO RuNInG in MY LoBBy

197: i don't understand the reference

eq queen: ofc you don't

sad: oooohhhhh

super fun guy: my mom's asking why my phone keeps buzzing pls stop

super fun guy: at least for five minutes

peek frean: What in the fresh hell is this?

moby dick: shit coppers!

197: why is cabe in this chat??

moby dick: ... whoops 

smol chemist: hello mister gallo

peek frean : hello only sane one here

moby dick: excuse me i am perfectly sane

super fun guy: in what universe are you considered sane

sad: hey watch it that's my bf

eq queen: awwwwww 

sad: stfu 

peek frean: language!!

moby dick: WE CAN CURSE ALL WE WANT THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY

sad: *face palm*

smol chemist: he's your boyfriend

eq queen: burrrrnnnn

super fun guy: guyssss

super fun guy: hw

super fun guy: have any of u even started it??

moby dick: no

sad: noo

eq queen: nope

smol chemist: no

197: yes

moby dick: nerd alert

197: according to society we're all nerds because of our iqs

197: except Paige

197: soooo your argument is invalid

eq queen: wow thanks wally

sad: someone's in the dog house tonight

peek frean: can I leave now?

moby dick: u were never meant to be here in the first place 

moby dick removed peek frean from the chat

moby dick: good riddance 

super fun guy: you're mean 

moby dick: no im sassy there's a difference 

197: *insane 

moby dick: are we back on that???

smol chemist: yes

eq queen: cause its true 

moby dick: hap back me up here

sad: no use to argue when it's true 

moby dick: ....

sad: luv u

moby dick: .... luv you too sweetie pie

smol chemist: k that's kinda cute 

sad: shut it flo 


	2. call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nostalgic af

moby dick: GUYS

moby dick: IMPORTANT QUESTION

moby dick: who's better timmy turner or jimmy neutron

197: ... toby it's 2 in the morning

moby dick: that doesn't answer my question

super fun guy: Jimmy neutron

smol chemist: timmy turner

eq queen: ohhhhhhh

super fun guy: jimmy

smol chemist: timmy

super fun guy: JIMMY

smol chemist: TIMMY

eq queen: great doc you started a war

197: I am inclined to agree with Sly on this

smol chemist: fucking traitor

moby dick: paige I'm gonna make it worse

eq queen: toby no

moby dick: toby yes

eq queen: hoe don't do it

eq queen: we have school tomorrow just go to sleep 

moby dick: bigger question; Disney or nickelodeon

smol chemist: nick

super fun guy: Disney

197: disney

eq queen: ... disney

smol chemist: wow

smol chemist: that hurts

moby dick: nahhhh nick all the way

smol chemist: thank god, someone has sense

super fun guy: we have kim possible what do you have

smol chemist: the icon that is spongebob

moby dick: what's funnier than 24

moby dick: 25 !!!

eq queen: try and beat lemonade mouth

smol chemist: big time rush

smol chemist: fight me

197: challenge accepted

super fun guy: Ant farm

moby dick: icarly

eq queen: zack and cody

smol chemist: *yawns* drake and josh

197: wizards of waverly place

smol chemist: house of Anubis

super fun guy: shake it up

moby dick: can't shine as bright as victorious

eq queen: Hannah fucking montana

smol chemist: Zoey 101 wins every time

moby dick: GUYS WAIT

197: we're in the middle of a war what do you want

moby dick: where's Happy????

tiny genius: probably sleeping like a normal person at this hour

eq queen: WHO THE HELL LET U BACK IN

eq queen: THIS IS AN ADULT CONVERSATION

tiny genius: i'm smarter than all of you here I let myself back in

tiny genius: and I would hardly count this as adult conversation

eq queen: get out or I tell mom you were the one to blow up the toaster not walt

tiny genius removed himself from the chat

moby dick: we HAVE to wake up Hap

smol chemist: I agree, we need her opinion

moby dick: HAPPY

smol chemist: HAPPY

super fun guy: HAPPY

moby dick: WAKIE WAKIE 

sad: what the fuck do you want at 3 am in the fucking morning

197: It was toby's idea

smol chemist: ohhh two curses you're screwed doc

moby dick: Good morning sweetheart, I have an important question

moby dick: disney or nickelodeon?

sad: sleep

eq queen: come on he won't stop until you answer

sad: I think you're all forgetting

sad: the supreme overlord

sad: Scooby mf doo tops all those cheap shows u listed

sad: Daphne was the it girl that slays Zoey and Hannah combined

sad: drake could never live up to Fred Jones

sad: shaggy > spencer shay/crazy steve

sad: Velma leaves all of us in the dust

sad: and I would like to see rufus try to beat Scoobert Doobert

sad: now let me sleep

super fun guy: ....

eq queen: damn

smol chemist: *rethinks life choices*

moby dick: awww that's my bbygirl <3

197: ... u forgot scrappy

sad: scrappy can choke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this chap!! Had a lot of fun writing it :))


End file.
